Talk:Yahiko
Name Meaning I read in this forum that "Yahiko" means "vulgar" or "mean child", while here it means "Increasing + Boy". Should we put the name meaning up in the trivia or something? Yatanogarasu 08:53, March 10 2010 (UTC) :Best to ask ShounenSuki, he/she is the expert in Japanese for the wiki. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 16:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I sincerely wonder who translated Yahiko's name into mean/vulgar child. The first kanji of his name means increasingly and carries the meaning of something becoming greater. The second kanji is a poetic word for boy and comes from . ::There is no negative meaning in Yahiko's name that I was able to find. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yahiko's age Yahiko's age concerns me a little. Nagato said that when Hanzô killed Yahiko they "were just children" (chapter 446, pg12), yet his approximated age stands as 25-30. Shouldn't he logically be 20+-3, as most people are largely fully grown by then (explaining his height), as it seems to me that the assumption of Yahiko being older merely stems from his emotionless face. However, personally I would prefer not to write down any age. --89' :When Choji is describing the Deva Path, he says it looks to be between 25 and 30 years of age. ~SnapperT '' 18:16, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Did you check the japanese version? It could be mistranslated (young as in young adult translating into child, maybe?). We've all established that he did live to at least 25. --BeeBwakka (talk) 15:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Picture Shouldn't Yahiko's info box picture be changed to the one in the anime? Peruzka (talk) 20:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Peruzka :Normally, that's what we would do, but because there's one big difference from his actual depiction in the manga (blue eyes), we keep the manga image until there's an anime image of him with blue eyes. Omnibender - Talk - 20:23, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::But what about Konan? she has grey eyes in the manga and in the anime they are hazel, but why do you keep her picture? Peruzka (talk) 01:35, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Peruzka Should we put a picture of him as an adult in his info box? (talk) 18:00, January 1, 2013 (UTC) NaruHina4ever :No, that's not how he was introduced. Omnibender - Talk - 19:43, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Feelings for Konan & Madara's words I think the page needs two changes: 1) We should add that Yahiko showed romantic feelings towards Konan, just was done for the page dedicated to Konan; 2) I think that the sentece "and having been persuaded by Madara, Yahiko formed Akatsuki in an attempt to save their village and the world" is wrong and it should be changed: Madara has only said that he encouraged Yahiko to create Akatsuki, but as far as we know, the boy could also be mesmerized with the sharingan in a way similar to the Mizukage and not really persuased. I don't think so, but for now we can't say anything definite about this argument and I think we should write: "'''According to Madara, Yahiko was persuaded by him to create the Akatsuki, in an attempt to..."--JK88 (talk) 22:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC) If your parents died in war and you were all along , hungry ,and had nowhere to go, then one day you walk the street and meet someone else in the same situation what do you think would happen? They loved each other sure, but they were a family already. They went throw so much together that it would be impossible for them not to act accordingly. After he passed you would probably say she felt the same way about Nagato, but it’s too vague to know for sure. All we know is that she cared for them deeply because they were all she had. Also even if Mardara did encourage him he just used that same reason to use him like he did Nagato.If you know how someone feels about something its easy to persuade them to do stuff and make them feel like their making it up. EX Nagato hated the leaf Mardara nudged him to go get the nine-tails because he knew if he went he would destroy it because of his view of justice. Yahiko wanted to strengthen the rain so if mardara did have anything to do with it it was still because of that reason that he started it.TwinRisingDragons (talk) 05:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Main Image. In his main image he is a child, but he died at the age of 25-30! So why do not we add this image: ]], and his current image call as "Yahiko as a child"?!--Gaara95 (talk) 18:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :See two sections above. Omnibender - Talk - 18:54, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Adult voice Was it just me, or was Yahiko adult voice actor the same as Pain, Ken'yū Horiuchi? According to Wikipedia he was (but we all know someone could have just written that there, right?) But I could swear it's the same voice actor. If it was, shouldn't that be added to his infobox? --Kai Maciel (talk) 21:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Apparence Section Missing Shouldn't we add to Yahiko the "Appearance" section like all the other characters?--JK88 (talk) 01:54, November 12, 2010 (UTC) True.--'NinjaSheik' 01:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Yahiko died in WWII WWII was a war between Suna-, Konoha- and Iwagakure, right? Nagato said that the war between those countries still waged when Hanzō and his men killed Yahiko (ch. 446), thus Yahiko died during WWII and not WWIII- Seelentau 愛議 16:45, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :Wow. That's a long-assed war ._. but according to Nagato himself, it was in fact SWWII, not three.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:54, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::There've been longer ones, at least in real life. So you're agreeing with me? On the other hand, Danzō and Yahiko himself are way older during the battle with Hanzō, than they were in WWII... Seelentau 愛議 17:32, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Not too sure, I'm rubbish at stuff like this. From what I've read in the articles the same nations were involved in both wars, so it kinda seems like SWWIII is a direct carry over from SWWII. So maybe that's what Nagato meant when he said that the war was still waging o.O? Either way it does seem as though there was a "break" in the war.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::ah, I thought Tobirama died in WWII, but it was WWI. Then it makes sense, since Yahiko doesn't look that much older. So Yahiko died in WWII. Seelentau 愛議 17:42, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::He died in I. Hashirama died in scuffles before that. I get that mixed up at times as well. Well since i'm not 100% on this, I'll can't go ahead and make changes, so wait for a bit more of a discussion and the changes can be made and so forth.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:51, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :"Those pages do confirm that the uprising of Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan against Hanzō and Danzō was during the Third war". (talk) 18:31, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Since Nagato was circa 42 in Part II. and the war had ended circa (at least) 16 years ago, it was of course the 3rd war.--Elveonora (talk) 23:02, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Ame orphans were children when Sannin receive their title, which was during WW2, meaning they were adults during WW3. Omnibender - Talk - 00:38, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ah... Suki-senpai never translated that bit, I didn't know about it. Time to edit my timeline, again~ Seelentau 愛議 08:42, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Edit: My bad, he actually did: :://Many shinobi organisations were also created…!!' During the great wars, people appeared who formed shinobi organisations, collecting their characteristic military power. ::During battles for supremacy, they became useful as valued war potential, but too much power was regarded as dangerous and was even destroyed… '' :I checked the original, too. It says nothing about the war Akatsuki was formed in. Including what Nagato said about the war Yahiko died in, it is more likely that he talked about WWII. Seelentau 愛議 08:50, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Oooon the other hand, it could be like this: Yahiko died 1BN. That means he was born ~26 BN and trained by Jiraiya ~18 BN, being 12 years old. This would fit, since Nagato was ~10 at that time, Yahiko doesn't look like he was that much older... *sigh* Kishimoto needs to publish a fourth databook! ._. Seelentau 愛議 09:23, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::While making a series of fanbook-related edits, ShounenSuki made this edit. It may not be from the section devoted to the wars, but it obviously comes from somewhere in the fanbook. (talk) 16:18, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::He's not free of mistakes. Seelentau 愛議 19:35, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::True. Yet relying on him to be wrong in order to support a theory does not bode well for the theory. ::::::I don't know Japanese, but unless Yahiko and company are featured on the WW3 page for kicks, ShounenSuki was correct. (talk) 06:31, September 21, 2012 (UTC) The two world wars were probably just really interrelated. I know wars usually are but these two seem like one directly spilled over into a next generation.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:35, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm just saying he could've had a wrong/different opinion on this. As I said, the Japanese text does not say anything about Akatsuki being founded in WWIII and Nagato's words about the war Yahiko died in suggest he died in WWII. Anyway, I think this is too much into speculation, let's just leave it as it is. Should hopefully be cleared in the next databook. Seelentau 愛議 12:30, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Definitely 3rd war, Nagato and Konan were circa 42 as of my calculations when they died, there's circa 11 years difference between Kakashi and Nagato and the former was 9 during the 3rd war, meaning Yahiko was 20 back then, meaning he died at the very end of 3rd Shinobi World War, too bad :-/--Elveonora (talk) 17:54, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Personality In the chapter 607 it's stated that Yahiko as a young man changed his "eye for an eye" philosophy. When the Ame Orphans met Tobi, Yahiko told him that he wanted a world where people would understand each other instead of taking revenge -- (talk) 21:09, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :You obviously read a bad translation, or didn't properly read the chapter. Yahiko clearly says that the "knowing pain" he mentioned wasn't revenge. Omnibender - Talk - 22:56, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Debut if we dont count Nagato's debut until Jiraiyas flashback, why don't we do the same with Yahiko? His corpse is hardly the same as Yahiko. Either list Nagato's debut as "Pain's" debut, or have them both listed as debuting in Jiraiya's flashback.--RexGodwin (talk) 00:44, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :Huh, never noticed we didn't do that for Yahiko. Though technically, I think his first appearance would be when we fully see him as the Deva Path, when Konan says Obito has arrived. Omnibender - Talk - 01:23, March 14, 2013 (UTC) So whats the verdict? i can go both ways; but i'd like to list Nagato's debut as "Pain". It'd feel weird to have his presecence as the Akatsuki leader not have a debut until we learn of Nagato. Although i do think having Pains debut separated from nagato would be the best choice, but i think most people here wouldnt use that..--RexGodwin (talk) 01:43, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Pic Must we still use the image of him as a kid? i don't think its necessary anymore. Plus its awkward with only one one eye open. Besides hes more well recognized as an adult, as the original Deva Path and founder of Akatsuki. And the manga image is pointless since the only difference is eye color. whooooopty do. lol.--RexGodwin (talk) 20:17, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed, but I think because of this color difference between the manga and the anime images. The kid Yahiko image is used here. Still, we have to wait for the others' opinions. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 20:22, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I wouldn't mind updating Yahiko's anime image, but the manga image will remain there until the anime gets his eye colour right, which will probably be never. Omnibender - Talk - 20:38, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Don't mind anime image being updated, but personally don't think keeping a manga image up just because the colour of someone's eyes is different. A discussion about that was had on Konan's talkpage but it never reached a final conclusion, only with several people agreeing that it is unnecessary to keep a manga image just because one small detail like colour is incorrect on a really minor thing :/ --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 20:42, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::I still think that different eye-colour warrants use of manga image. Before the slideshow feature came along, the entire point of getting tabbed images for infoboxes to work was that both images could be there. Unless having both images in the infobox somehow leads to the end of the world as we know it, I don't see the problem in keeping two images when a change like that persists. Omnibender - Talk - 20:56, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Well in that case, why are the Bijuu and Jinchuriki using both? IIRC aside from a minor skin coloration of Fu, they all look exactly the same in both mediums... even with that Bijuu song giving us animated stills of the very same artbook pics used as the manga images.--RexGodwin (talk) 21:08, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :No clue on those, though there's probably an archived discussion somewhere about it. B I specifically remember is because anime changed the colour of his tattoos from black to blue. Omnibender - Talk - 21:28, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ::The tailed beast an even the Kage have both simply because the feature is there and we wanted to have more of Kishimoto's work on the wikia. That aside because it isn't an issue, I do agree to changing the picture to an adult one since we did the same for Obito as long as it's pre-Deva Path and (hopefully) not in the rain. I wouldn't mind moving the anime image to the Appearance section at least. It would be disconcerting if we left it in the infobox.--Cerez365™ (talk) 03:02, January 30, 2014 (UTC) :::I think Shukaku's also came down to B's situation, with the colour of the markings being changed from black to blue. Omnibender - Talk - 19:57, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Could the pic be changed because its been revealed by studio peirrot that he is in fact 20 years old and the pic does not depict a 20 year old? lol Munchvtec 16:46, February 3, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec :There is an anime image of him. However, the manga image remains because the anime never got his eye color right. Omnibender - Talk - 17:09, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Most color changes aren't errors but deliberate deviations. Also I believe the topic is about using an adult version of him, he looks stupid with that grin as a child there.--Elveonora (talk) 17:42, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :Them being deliberate doesn't mean it isn't wrong. I'll never understand why they need to do that. Any way I think we just need out image team to get a decent image. I'm still for moving the child image to the appearance section if we do this. Maybe we can get an image which doesn't focus on the eyes too much.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:19, February 3, 2014 (UTC) ::The only one that will make both the anime and the manga camps happy then is a picture of the Deva Path. And that's just stupid.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 23:38, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Why is different eye color so much of an issue is beyond me. The point is to show off his manly jawline, which the kid one doesn't have. Things like "the correct eye color as shown in the manga is x" can be pointed out in appearance section or trivia--Elveonora (talk) 00:13, February 4, 2014 (UTC) It's not an issue at all in my opinion.Munchvtec (talk) 16:46, February 4, 2014 (UTC) 16:46, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :I also agree,Plasma X (talk) 17:00, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Conclusion please? Should the image be changed or not?Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 17:05, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Absolutely, change it!!! change it!!! change it!!! lol Munchvtec (talk) 16:46, February 4, 2014 (UTC) 17:06, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Is it not being changed after all? Munchvtec (talk) 15:55, April 18, 2014 (UTC) No. Other than still believing that eye colour to be enough to warrant two images, I think it's a waste to simply discard the very reason tabbed images were added in the first place. Let there be two images, it won't make regimes fall worldwide. Omnibender - Talk - 15:10, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Yahiko as Tendo Pein Though the Tendo Path was Yahiko in body only (his own conscious wasn't there), could you technically say that it Yahiko destroyed the village (going by the aspect that Tendo is Yahiko's body) and that Naruto was fighting Yahiko in the great Naruto vs. Pein fight? Also, in the Japanese version, was the voice of Pein (excluding the female Animal Pein) the same voice of adult Yahiko when he committed suicide or was it a different voice (I think for the consistency of the English dub, they chose Troy Baker to do kid/adult Yahiko and Pein while Vic Mignogna did the same thing for Nagato)? --Mike 05:29, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :No. The soul or consciousness makes someone their own self, the body was just a puppet. If I could move your corpse once you die and killed someone with it, I would be the murderer, not you, the would be already dead. And yes, all Pains had Yahiko's voice--Elveonora (talk) 10:44, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Length of Wars Through Yahiko's age we can conlude the length of the interwar periods, we know or at least strongly assume that the Ame Orphans were rougly at the sage age. -Yahiko died when he was 15 years old, both Konan and Nagato died 35 years old, 20 after Yahiko's death. -Konan's death was rougly at the time when Naruto was 17, which means that Kyubi Attack occured approximately 3 years after Yahiko's death. Yahiko. -That means, in the worst case the 3rd shinobi war ended rougly 3 years before the Kyubi Assault. -Nagato joined the other orphans during the Second War. He was quite young then ( in Naruto aging works tricky, as Itachi was 18 during Part 1 , and the massacre happened when he was 14-15) so I believe they might have been minimum of 6 , maximum of 12 years old. -This assumption leads to that the 2nd shinobi world war happened 9-3 years before the death of Yahiko. -Yahiko's death happened after many-many incidents of the 3rd War( such as Tobi meeting them in the cave, death of Madara, Obito awakeaning the Mangekyo, destruction of Tenchi bridge, presumed death of Obito)- and roughly all these event must have taken the minimum of a year again. - Concluding that the interwar period between the 2nd and 3rd war should be between 2-8 years. The time between the Kyubi attack and the end of the 3rd war as the maximum of 3 years. Gerisama (talk) 17:45, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :Cool, so?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve''']] Talk Page| 20:55, February 17, 2015 (UTC) You failed to realize one thing, Obito was still 13 when he met the Ame Orphans and Yahiko died not long after he met them. That means Yahiko would of been 33 in DB4 while Obito is 31. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 01:03, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Going one by one, Elve these conclusions may help in many things, such as making rough timelines, adding info about wars,etc And ItacgiWasAHero, thank you to point that out, IF Obito was still 13 at the time he met the Ame Orphans that would lead to the fact that, as he was 31 during the war, 18 years ago was the End of war, leaving the Kyubi Incident only 1 YEAR after the war...strange, this would also mean that Yahiko would be younger than the Konan and Nagato. Gerisama (talk) 15:24, February 18, 2015 (UTC) I was wrong, Yahiko would of been 17 at death. He was the same age as Konan. His DB4 age is 2yrs off. QuakingStar (talk) 21:06, November 13, 2015 (UTC) I was wrong again btw, he was definitely 25 at death DB4 just put a 1 instead of a 2 there on accident. He died in 7 ANB(after Naruto's birth). I know this because of Itachi, Hanzo and Obito's timelines now. Yahiko was freshly 25 when he died. QuakingStar (talk) 22:33, January 23, 2016 (UTC) English Voice Actor Matthew Mercer should be also listed as Yahikos voice actor (and child voice actor), as he took over both of Troy Bakers roles (Yamato and Pain/Yahiko) :Do remember the signature, HilsonMD. --JouXIII (talk) 16:55, December 6, 2015 (UTC)